De todos modos ya estoy muerta
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: No tenía porque preocuparse, ella podía hacer lo que quería. Después de todo ya estaba muerta y los muertos no tienen reglas. Para el intercambio del día del amigo del foro "El diente de león". Regalo para Darkmatter Black.


**_Para el intercambio del día del amigo del foro "El diente de león". Regalo para Darkmatter Black, sé qué hace mucho que se acabó el intercambio pero aun así te lo quería dar. ¡Espero y te guste!_**

 **De todos modos ya estoy muerta**

Aprieto la hormiga entre mis dedos hasta dejarla con una forma irreconocible antes de llevarme un dedo al ojo para sacarme otra y repetir la acción. En verdad que los capitolinos son unos buenos para nada. ¿No se dan cuenta todas las alimañas que puede atraer un cuerpo en putrefacción?

La puerta de mi habitación se abre y Annie Cresta entra por ella. No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo termine compartiéndola con ella. En realidad odio las residencias para vencedores que ofrece el Capitolio para todos aquellos que no nos corresponde hacer de mentores ese año pero de todos modos "se requiere nuestra presencia en el Capitolio por cualquier eventualidad que pudiese suceder".

El lugar es vulgarmente grande y lujoso, sin embargo a nadie le gusta de verdad y todos terminan yéndose a dormir a hoteles si es que no tienen alguna residencia en el Capitolio (echo que suele ser bastante común). Y es así como termine en la residencia sola con la loca del cuatro y dos de los adictos a la morfina del 6. No me quejo demasiado, en general apenas hacen ruido y cada uno parece perdido en su propio mundo. No me sorprende en absoluto que aún no se den cuenta de que ya llevo casi dos días muerta.

—Cresta, sé que tienes muchas cosas que hacer con todo eso de tus pesadillas y tú mundo interior pero al menos podrías traer repelente para hormigas ¿no crees?

Ella me mira durante unos cuantos segundos antes de parpadear repetidas veces y mirarme con los ojos entre cerrados.

—Yo no veo hormigas— alega ella.

—Pues hay y muchas. ¡Me están queriendo comer toda la cara!

Por algún al parecer Annie tiene la capacidad de hablar conmigo y soportarme a pesar del obvio echo de mi defunción. Inclusive ha tenido la indecencia de dormir en la cama en la que yo me paso toda la noche en vela cuando tiene pesadillas. Dice que el hecho de tener un cuerpo a su lado evita que grite tan fuerte… lo que si me preguntan es tétrico de todas las formas de las que puedas verlo.

— ¿Y por qué no vas tú? Desde hace dos días que no sales.

Y como es tonta esta niña.

— ¿Acaso te has olvidado de mi estado Cresta? ¿Acaso quieres causar un puto caos por todo el Capitolio? ¡Porque eso es lo que se hará cuando los idiotas de colores vean a un cadáver andando por las calles!— exclamo fastidiada, no puedo entender porque mis compañeros de la residencia no se ahorran todos estos dramas de una vez por todas y se ponen las pilas para organizarme un funeral aunque sea un poco decente.

—Llevas dos días muerta, yo aún ni siquiera noto que lo estas— alega ella frustrada, creo que es posible que haya estado algo irritable últimamente—. Tu grado de putrefacción es mínimo, no estas paralitica y tú eres a la que se están comiendo las hormigas, no a mí.

— ¡Pero ya huelo mal!

— ¡Llevas dos semanas sin bañarte! Toma un maldito baño antes de salir, que aunque siguieras viva olerías así.

Repentinamente mi fastidiosa compañera de cuarto se hace bolita en su cama con las orejas tapada y la cara pálida. Vale, quizás me he pasado con mi actitud con ella. Pero cuando una está muerta tiene derecho a comportarse como una maldita y de todos modos no es mi culpa que esta desquiciada.

-0-0-0-

A pesar de que no estoy muy segura de que el agua le haga bien a un cuerpo en descomposición le hago caso a Annie y me lavo las axilas antes de ponerles una generosa cantidad de desodorante. Lo demás lo cubrirá el inmenso abrigo de piel de armiño que he tomado de uno de los armarios de esta apestosa residencia. Es verano y el calor se supone debería ser sofocante, pero como todos mis nervios están hechos puré apenas y lo noto.

La gente que anda por la calle mira horrorizada mi vestimenta, lo que no es sorprendente si pensamos que la mitad de ellos apenas y traen ropa encima.

Me encuentro a un tipo de piel tostada y el mejor trasero que he visto en mi vida caminando frente a mí. Y ¿Qué diablos? De todos modos ya estoy muerta. Así que paso nada discretamente al lado de él clavando mi pequeña mano en sus bien formadas sentaderas causando que suelte un muy agudo grito.

Me rio a pesar de la poca gracia que me causa el asunto y continuo con mi camino decidida a seguir poniendo mis manos en los atributos de todo hombre o mujer que se me antojase. ¿Qué puede ser lo peor que pase?

-0-0-0-

Echo tres latas de repelente para hormigas al carrito de supermercado, una olor té chai, otra de vainilla y la última a algodón de azúcar. De ahí me desplazo hasta la sección de ropa en rebaja que vacío casi por completo dejando únicamente las prendas más pesadas que no quiero tomar la molestia en cargar. También me quito mi abrigo y me lo cambio por una sudadera color nude con el estampado de una tetas mucho más sexis que las mías. Aun me sorprende lo estúpidas que pueden llegar a ser las modas del Capitolio.

Finalmente mi dirijo a la sección de comida chatarra donde me encargo de terminar de llenar mi carrito. Me pregunto si mis papilas gustativas siguen funcionando, no he probado bocado desde mi muerte porque ya no es necesario pero como de todos modos ya estoy jodida no habrá problema si me atraganto de esta basura.

Usando el carrito como panita voy hasta la salida sin siquiera pasarme por las cajas, echo que uno de los extravagantes guardias no deja pasar y se encarga de recordarme.

—Vera que yo me pasaría— le digo mientras recargo mi cara sobre la baranda de metal del carrito—. Pero siento que sería una estupidez ya que de todos modos no pienso pagar así que…

Me despido con la mano antes de seguir mi camino no sin antes tirar unas cajas que se erguían esperando a que alguien llevara sus productos a tomar su lugar en la entrada de la tienda. En realidad no me fije de que eran pero por el tufo de flores, frutas y caramelos que llena el ambiente algo me dice que era un buen dote de perfumes, quizás caros.

— ¡Maldita rastrera sin estilo!— exclama el guardia cuya piel azul tomo un tono más cercano al morado— Me asegurare de que te pudras en la cárcel.

—Nene, muy tarde, ya me estoy pudriendo.

Dejo caer un pañuelo verde con estampado de flamencos sobre el charco de perfume que se formó en el suelo y me voy sin mirar atrás.

-0-0-0-

Voy por la calle dando pequeños mordiscos a un panque relleno de algo rosa. Mis papilas gustativas no están lo que se dice en su mejor momento, pero aun así logro captar un poco del sabor dulceson, no está mal.

Una chiquilla capitolina, de no más de cinco años de edad, se queda mirando mi carrito con ojos de deseo. Su ropa, unas cuantas tallas más grande, esta manchada de algo que parece aceite de coche. Tiene el pelo grasoso y aplastado contra la frente mientras que su rostro parece haberse manchado con purpurina de todos los colores.

—Ten pequeña— le digo a la niña tendiéndole mi mercancía—. Si tienes problemas con la policía por esto dile que se la pueden cobrar a Johanna Mason.

La pequeña sonríe mientras con mucho esfuerzo se lleva el carrito hacia una esquina oscura de la calle gritando "mami".

— ¿Qué es eso Shu?— pregunta una ronca voz femenina desde la oscuridad.

—Una amable señora me lo regalo— contesta cuando al fin llega al lugar.

La mujer a la que llama mami sale de su esquina y me busca con la mirada. Su aspecto no es mucho mejor que el de la niña. El cabello echo una maraña, la piel pálida como de un muerto y nada más que un viejo camisón para dormir y una boa de plumas como ropa. A pesar de estar tan demacrada luce joven, demasiado joven para tener una niña de esa edad.

—Lo siento señorita si mi hija la incómodo. Puede llevarse su carrito sin ningún problema— se apresura a decir, entonces nota como miro su peculiar vestimenta y se apresura a cubrirse un poco atrás de la pared— ¿Es acaso usted la vencedora Johanna Mason?

—La misma.

—Discúlpeme mi señora, le prometo que no volverá a pasar— balbucea la mujer con ambas manos en la boca.

—No se preocupe, es un regalo mío para ustedes. De todos modos yo ya no necesito ninguna de estas cosas.

Me marcho de ahí antes de que me obligue a llevarme las cosas y me dirijo a una florería cercana. Me pregunto si mi sentido del olfato también está muerto.

Me inclino sobre un gran ramo de lilas e inhalo, nada, absolutamente nada.

—Muchas gracias— una voz conocida surge del interior haciendo que me encoja en mi lugar.

Espió un poco a través de las puertas transparentes del lugar y si, definitivamente conozco al chico que acaba de comprar el ramo de rosas rojas más grande que he visto en mi vida.

Finnick sale de la tienda y yo aguardo unos cuantos segundos antes de tomar la decisión de seguirlo. ¿A dónde llevara esas cosas? Que recuerde cuando va con alguna de sus clientas no suele llevar regalos, ellas son las que se los dan a él.

Tiene el paso relajado y va silbando. Demasiado contento para mí gusto. ¿Qué no se ha enterado que yo, su mejor amiga, he muerto? Bueno, es imposible que se haya enterado si lo pienso bien. Es la primera vez que salgo de la residencia desde entonces y ninguno de mis despistados compañeros se ha tomado la molestia de reportarlo.

Sin embargo todo hace suponer que se dirige hacia la residencia. ¿Serán flores para mi funeral? ¿Quién le habrá avisado? ¿Y por qué son rojas? ¿Esas no significaban un amor apasionado?

Me congelo durante un momento ante la perspectiva de que todo este tiempo la chica de la que me había comentado Finnick fuera yo. Aunque odie admitirlo el idiota es más que atractivo aparte de que si le quitamos su ego de encima puede llegar a ser un tipo fabuloso. Así que desde hace unos cuantos meses había llegado a sentir… algo… por él. Nunca imagine ni siquiera que podría llegar a corresponderme. Y ahora que resulta que había una pequeña posibilidad resulta que estoy muerta. ¿Qué tan mala suerte debo de tener para que me pase esto?

Finalmente llegamos a la residencia y él abre con su llave, todos los vencedores tenemos derecho a tener nuestra propia llave, sin embargo todos los que, como él, jamás han tenido la necesidad de quedarse aquí no suelen pedirla.

Me toqueteo mis bolsillos haber si no he dejado las mías y alguien se habrá encargado de pasárselas para cuando regresara con las flores, pero ahí están. Por lo tanto decido esperar un par de minutos antes de entrar yo, así no se notara que lo estaba siguiendo.

La planta de abajo se encuentra completamente vacía así que decido subir las escaleras e ir al baño. Quizás asearme un poco no me vendría mal. Está bien que en la arena eso podía llegar a ser imposible pero ya no estoy ahí y si ya va a ser mi funeral debería estar al menos medianamente presentable.

Entonces, cuando paso enfrente de mi cuarto, escucho unos sonidos extraños saliendo de este. Con curiosidad me acerco y abro un poco la puerta.

Toda mi sangre se agolpa en mis orejas y escucho un grito muy agudo que tardo unos cuantos segundos en reconocer como mío.

La loca del 4 se encuentra sentada a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Finnick que la sostiene de la cintura, mientras que ella mantiene una mano en el cuello de este mientras que de la otra cuelga el inmenso ramo de rosas. Sus labios sobre los de él.

— ¿Johanna?— pregunta Finnick claramente sonrojado, probablemente sin saber cuál es la manera correcta de reaccionar después de ser atrapado infraganti.

—Lo siento, lo siento, los siento.

Azoto la puerta contra la que me recargo mientras mi corazón retumba en mis orejas. ¿Qué hubiera visto si hubiera abierto la puerta un minuto después? ¿Ellos dos eran amantes? Finnick y la loca de Cresta… Espera ¿Mi corazón retumba en mis oídos?

 ** _¡Y acabado esta! Sé que no es la segunda parte que me pediste pero esta opción también me gustó mucho y pensé ¿Por qué no? Un segundo regalo no le hace mal a nadie. Investigue un poco sobre la enfermedad y descubrí que las personas que la sufren no creen que son invisibles, más bien es como si cargaran con un cuerpo que ya no tiene necesidades y que se está pudriendo así que me decidí a tratarlo de esta manera. También intente retratar a una Johanna más joven, yo la situó poco después de la muerte de su familia, y con los traumas más palpitantes que para escapar de su realidad una mañana despierta con el convencimiento de que está muerta. ¿Qué te pareció?_**

 ** _Te quiere a ti y a todo el que lea esto: yo._**


End file.
